Who am I really
by Shadowwhisper1
Summary: Not good with titles People are going after GeneCo.But that isn't really Luigi's problem,his real problem is he doesn't know who he is anymore.Will someone from his past help him find out who he is our will he be like for the rest of his like.


_First off, I'm not good with titles. I wanted to write something about Luigi. For some reason I feel like not many people care about Luigi for some reason. To let you all know this is my first fan-fiction, tell me on what I should fix or change up a bit. I may ask in the future for help with future chapters. Before I forget this may turn in to a Luigi/Oc but I'm not sure just yet. It's rated "M" because of all of the language._

Amber Sweet has taken over GeneCo one year ago. Amber was still addicted to the zytrate. But she has been looking for a Graverobber so that he won't tell anyone her being addicted to the zytrate and was also looking for Shilo. Pavi was still having sex and stealing faces from women. Luigi was still killing people who ever got him mad. But for some reason he didn't feel like him self. At first he thought it was because he didn't get GeneCo like he thought he would. But soon Luigi realized it was something else but he isn't able to find out why. Could it be from the memory of his mother's death or could it be from something else or someone else from his past?

Luigi sat there in Amber's office listening to her yelling at someone again. He let at a sigh and looked outside the window. For some reason, he hasn't felt like himself and he didn't know why. At first he thought it was because he didn't inherit GeneCo from his father but he realized that wasn't the reason. He wasn't sure what the problem is now. Luigi looked out to the endless city that never slept. He was to far up to see the people walking around but he knew the only people that were out are people asking for zytrate, graverobbers, and the homeless.

"What the hell are you doing just standing there!" Amber yelled at Luigi, Luigi looked over at his sister. To see her, her now long red hair was covering over her blue eyes staring at him.

"Nothing." He answered to her, everyday it would be like this. She would ask him what he was doing and he would give her the same answer.

"Damn it, every day is that same thing with you! What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled at him. He was surprised that she asked him and he didn't want to tell her or Pavi.

"Why the hell would you care?" Luigi yelled back at her, Luigi believe that if they knew how he has been feeling, he won't hear the end of it. "So shut the fuck up!"

"Brother, sister. Please calm down. They should be here soon!" Pavi told them, but knowing that won't work. He knew they will be at it for a while.

"Shut the fuck up, Pavi and what are you talking about?" Luigi yelled he was mad. He wanted to stab someone but he knew he couldn't stab Amber or Pavi.

"Well if you have been listening, their have been people that don't like what we are doing! So they are sending a few people from the group to come to talk to us!" Amber said coldly to Luigi. Luigi didn't want to put up with any more people with today, thanks to his siblings. Luigi walked over to the doors and yanked them open, to find that someone was there. He notice that the male had dark brown eyes, black hair, pale skin, and he was wearing all black. "This must be the guy she was talking about." Luigi thought to him self as he walked past him and down that hallway. Luigi decided to head towards his bedroom so he could calm down. Luigi still wanted to stab someone, he soon noticed someone else walking by him. He didn't care to look to see who they were, he put out his knife and stab them right in their face and then started to cut them up.

Once he was done, he started to walk towards his room once again. "The guy's clothes, they weren't clothes that the doctors wear. Could he have been one of the repo men?" Luigi thought to him self, he remember that the guys clothes was that he wore a long black coat, with a brown shirt under it, he wasn't sure but he thought that he notice that the guy's pants were black and torn. "Who was that guy?" He asked him self out loud, knowing no one was around to hear him talking to him self. Once he got to his room, he went towards to the bathroom. He had to get the blood off him, he went a bit crazy when he was killing the guy and the blood got over him. Luigi made sure that he brought some fresh pair of clothes when he walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, started to strip off his clothes and went into the shower.

As they watched their brother leave the room, they notice someone else coming in. He had short black hair, you could see his brown eyes and because of his black hair his pale skin almost looked white as a ghost.

"Ms. Sweet, Mr. Largo. Thank you for letting us be here today. My friends will be coming here very soon; he had to make a quick phone call." The male said as nicely as he can. Pavi could hear the hate in is voice. "My name is Matt Williams."

"Mr. Williams, I understand that you and some others don't like GeneCo. While we are helping people so they can keep living their lives." Amber said as sweetly as she could. She didn't really care what happen to any body; she only cared about her self.

"I know that part but you are even killing people all because they can pay sometimes. I don't think that is right and I don't think it's right that people need surgery to make them feel like they perfect from it." He replied to her, he never liked the idea of surgery. He understood if you needed surgery for a new organ, but going around and just getting surgery done for the fun of it, he didn't like it.

"Ah- Mr. Williams what is your group about?" Pavi asked him. Matt knew that he had no choice to tell them, his life is already on the line just by being here.

"Ms. Sweet, I'm sorry but I believe your brother, Luigi killed someone again." One of the many GENterns said coming into the room. "And we believe this person might have been one of your guests."

Matt's blood ran cold. "Luigi Largo killed Aaron," He thought to himself. How will he be able to tell everyone back home, worst how would he be able to tell Aaron's wife and kids, and Aaron's sister. "I think it's time for me to leave." Matt was the last thing he said as he ran out of the Amber's office and down the hallway.

Luigi walked out of his bedroom, all clean. As he walked down the hallway he notices someone running down the hallway. He noticed it was the male from before, the male stopped in front of him. "Luigi Largo…you killed my friend…now I am going to take you back with me." He choked out; he was having a hard time trying to catch his breath. Luigi didn't understand what was going on but he grabbed one of his knives from his pockets, the male pulled out his own knife. The two stabbed the other, Luigi stab the man in the face like the other man but the other man was still able to stab him in the stomach. Luigi fell to the ground trying to stay awake; he looked at other lifeless body lying before him, and watched as the male blood fell to the floor. "How could this have happened to me?" Luigi thought to himself as everything fell into darkness around him.


End file.
